


warm hands

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, M/M, tsundere-ish saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: it's cold out, so isn't it natural to hold hands to keep warm?





	warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> this was for an ask on tumblr. :o
> 
> holding hands is always so cute, especially when someone's cold. x3
> 
> i'm amazed i actually wrote something short. anyway. please enjoy~

It’s abnormally cold for the end of March. Spring was supposed to have started already, right? It shouldn’t be  _this_  cold. If you’d known that, you would have brought a sweater or something. You quicken the pace, hoping to reach the safety and warmth of the grocery store soon. 

“Hey, slow down,” Saeran complains, trying to match your pace. “Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?”

You do as he asks, turning your head back to shoot him an apologetic look, “Sorry. It’s just a bit colder than I expected.”

Saeran frowns a bit, “…why didn’t you bring a sweater or something?”

“Didn’t think I’d need one. It was kinda warm yesterday…” you explain, inwardly cursing the weather for it’s occasionally unpredictable nature. A small gust of wind passes you both causing you to shiver. You really need to get to the grocery store. Pronto.

However, Saeran keeps staring at you, like he’s got something to say. After a moment he thrusts his hand out toward you. Slowly, you look down at his hand, then back up at him, “What?”

He doesn’t say anything though, just keeps his hand held out, his eyes trained on you. Another moment passes by and you start to see a blush creep up on his cheeks. Finally, Saeran can’t seem to take it anymore and half-shouts, “Just give me your hand already!”

You begin to turn a bit pink yourself. He wants to hold hands? “W-why…?”

He pouts a little and turns his head away as he explains, “…you’re cold, aren’t you?”

“…and you think holding hands will make it better?” You can help but giggle just a bit at the notion. It’s silly, but also kind of cute.

“It’s- ugh, never mind!” Saeran starts to lower his hand, but you reach out and finally take it. His blush deepens on contact. Incidentally, your face feels a bit warmer too. Seems he was right, after all.

“Thanks, Saeran,” you say with a smile. “I feel warmer already.”

He grumbles something that you can’t quite understand, and pulls you a little closer to him. Your heart begins to race, and for the rest of the walk your focus is less on the cold air around you and more on Saeran. 

When you get to the store, it turns out that it’s not any warmer than it is outside. 

But that just gives you and Saeran all the more reason to keep holding hands.


End file.
